Now or Never
by Iceheart59
Summary: if you want to learn more about iceheart this outlines her first encounter with the band of seven when she was five years old.
1. Chapter 1

She ran happily through the village dancing and singing. She was full of joy. The suddenly a dark wave came upon her. She looked at the village it was on fire and people were screaming and blood painted the ground. Her eyes clouded with disbelief.

"This can't be" she whispered.

She looked ahead and saw the Band of Seven near by. She cried out.

"No! No! No!" she screamed and one of the band of seven members came by her. He looked scary with metal claw like blades. She ran away to be chased by him. She slid under his legs and ran towards the woods right into the band of seven leader.

"Well look at this Bankotsu the little girl's running away let me take care of her" a bald member said.

She screamed her breath caught and she fell to the ground hardly breathing. She felt like her lungs would explode. She was surrounded by the band of seven. She heard her villagers' cries. She looked up at the leader with big deep midnight blue eyes. Her breath came back and she drew her sword and leapt slicing out. They began pulling back to feel more people's swords. Bankotsu turned around to find other people who looked related to the five year old and a five year old boy stood glaring at him. Bankotsu's eyes locked with Icestorm's eyes.

"hi old comrades." He said to both Icetree and Icestorm.

"Let go of Iceheart or I'll make you Bankotsu." Icetree said.

Bankotsu looked at Icetree's sword. It ripped souls from the body and literally destroyed them. He hadn't wanted to get into a fight with Icetree after he left.

"We won't hurt your little girly here. Why do you care about her so much? You turn soft?" Bankotsu asked.

He saw the eldest girl stiffen and she growled, "I'll kill him myself."

"Stop" Bankotsu heard the little girl scream in her hand she held a midnight black sword.

"So why is she important to you?" Bankotsu asked the tip of his sword to her neck. He felt a tiny hand on his hand as she pulled his sword away. He didn't have the will power to kill this little girl.

Then he heard Icetree's answer, "She's my sister."

Bankotsu locked eyes with him. Icetree had left his group for a baby girl. He had thought it was his daughter. He looked at the little girl and finally saw the family resemblance of her and Icetree.

"Oh man I'm sorry Icetree" Bankotsu said softly.

He dropped his sword. The little girl, Iceheart, picked it up and handed it to him. He saw her little hands and saw her fear.

"Why are you even here Icetree?" Jakotsu asked.

"Iceheart ran a way." Icestorm answered through clenched teeth.

"You Icestorm you're here to?" Renkotsu asked.

"Yeah so is my sister Glazeice and my two brothers Icebolt and Icecloud." Icestorm replied.

Bankotsu became angry and yelled, "How can you let a five year old little girl run away withour following her!"

Iceheart smiled a gentle smile and said sweetly, "They didn't know until it was too late."

Bankotsu looked down at her and laughed.

"You're a smart little brat," Jakotsu said picking her up, "And as light as a feather. Do you eat?"

"Yeah!" Iceheart said trying to squirm loose from Jakotsu's grasp.

"She don't like being touched." Icecloud said as he leaned against a tree.

Jakotsu let her go and he saw Iceheart yank a weird stone from her pocket.

She threw it to Icestorm and said in a scared voice, "The stone of death"

"You didn't steal this did you?" Icetree demanded as Icestorm handed him the stone.

"Yeah I did but what's wrong with it? I didn't do any thing wrong!" Iceheart yelled.

"Your not suppose to…. oh man why do I even bother?" Icetree sighed softly.

"Exactly!" Iceheart yelled as she heard horse hooves in the background, "Take the stone and run! I'll hold them off."

"No Iceheart we're not leaving you." Icebolt said angrily.

"Leave now you don't need to get caught up in this especially when you're a big softy Icebolt. Go!" Iceheart roared running out to meet the growing crowd.

Two men were on horses.

"Well its about time we found you, you little brat. Oh and our friends the Band of Seven." The lead man said.

Iceheart looked behind her but her family was still there.

"Just go!" she screamed but the band of seven stood beside her. She looked into the eyes of Bankotsu. The man captured the band of seven after a big fight and half his men died. He didn't get a hold of swift little five year old Iceheart though. Bankotsu stared at the houses ready for the beheading.

"You get time with you family" a guard said.

Bankotsu saw a five year old girl.

"Hi Kotsu" she said and he couldn't help but smile. Her lips gently brushed his cheak and a tingle went down his spine. She stood there while he sat looking at her shoked.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"For not killing me." She replied.

He brushed the hair out of her eyes and said softly, "I can't kill you. Iceheart your risking being discovered by coming here."

"No they were chasing after me because I dumped water on their heads." She said with a big smile.

"You little brat" he said pulling her into his arms. She let her head fall on his chest listening to his heart beat.

"Are you afraid?" she asked happily but then he felt her tears falling on his kimono.

"Yeah but don't worry about me Iceheart your brother was one of my best friends. I wish I wasn't leaving now." He said.

"Bankotsu your not leaving." She said only to feel him kiss her on the forehead.

"Go Iceheart they're here to take you back now." Bankotsu said.

She pecked him on the lips and ran trying not to let him see her cry. She watched the beheading and slipped the death stone out of her pocket. She ran over to Bankotsu's motionless body and slipped the stone in his hand closing it.

"Whatever she put in his hand stays there its just a little girl." A man said as thy buried the band of seven. Five year old Iceheart lost something special when she put the death stone in his hand but she had to hide it from the world.she had to keep her secret safe. She had made the death stone. She had been messing around but now her first crush was guarding her precious secret. She silently walked down the road letting her memories of the Band of Seven disappear.


	2. Chapter 2

Iceheart traveled the long lonesome road

Iceheart traveled the long lonesome road. Her gaze drifted to her companion. He wasn't much of a companion, he was to quiet, he never smiled but some how she could be safe with him. In her heart he was just another guy.

Sesshomaru looked down at his companion. All day she walks beside him listening to Jaken complain and she never utters a word in anger, she never smiled but he felt like he had to protect her. Yeah she was really good at fighting but she was still a girl.

Iceheart sighed Jaken was at it again. A he was such an annoying little green dude.

"Shut up Jaken!" she shouted, she then saw the shock on Sesshomaru's face as her anger subsided. Her tone had been dangerous, a warning for what might come she had developed it running a village, and her villagers were much worse than Jaken.

Sesshomaru's shock wore off and he said, "You heard her Jaken and frankly I agree shut up."

He caught a ghost smile on her face. It was barely visible. He saw her take the lead and saw the anger and annoyance disappear. Then he saw a girl standing ahead of them. He saw recognition cross Iceheart's face.

"Moonbeam?" she whispered.

"Iceheart?" Moonbeam whispered back a squeel of delight left the girls and both began sparring. It was a good fight both concentrating. A toss up. Iceheart could fight dirty and so could Moonbeam. The spar came to an end and Moonbeam smiled.

"You truly are the best child assassin." She said.

Iceheart said in a content tone, "Always. Your truly the best child thief but I want my gold bracelet back."

Moonbeam gave up the bracelet and muttered under her breath, "She still knows me to well. Who gave you that?"

"This one here." Iceheart said pulling Sesshomaru up to her side.

"I know you from some where." Moonbeam said in a bored tone.

"He's Inuyasha's older brother." Iceheart explained.

Sesshomaru looked at Iceheart he had asked her to marry him and she had refused. Her words were I'm too young. She was 15.

"How's Darkmoon?" Iceheart asked and Moonbeam sighed.

"I haven't seen him since the day he stormed away from the village in search of you."

Iceheart looked away sadly she remembered hiding from him and seeing his worried face. She remembered his sad calls. He had went to find her and destroy Naroku for touching her. It all went back to Neko and Layla. They were the greatest fighters of all time but fell in love and married long ago. She was Layla's daughter. Neko's children were unknown. A long line of regret. Neko had been Layla's best friend and half sister. Neko was Naroku's daughter. Iceheart sighed as she realized she looked so much like her sweet grandmother only without the soft red eyes. She had long forgotten what had happened to her and why her mother had midnight blue eyes.

"You alright Iceheart?" Moonbeam's voice broke into her thoughts.

"Yeah I'm fine." She lied in a soft tone that told Moonbeam her best friend wasn't ok.

"YOUR LIEING TO ME! YOU KNOW THAT MAKES ME ANGRY!" Moonbeam said with a dangerous tone.

Iceheart looked at Moonbeam and just shrugged her shoulders. She didn't care any more. She looked at Jaken and hit him up side the head. She was so upset and angry. She realized it was her fault Darkmoon was missing. She couldn't help but crawl under the tree. Sesshomaru followed her and sat down beside her.

He asked concerned, "do you want to talk about it?"


End file.
